


Reality and Fiction

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Attraction, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel Writes Gay Erotica, Dean Comes Out, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Sex, Impala Sex, Interrupting Sam, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean finds out that Castiel has been writing and publishing gay erotica. He reads an excerpt from Castiel's latest work and the lead characters are a LOT like him and Cas. Sexy fun times ensue.





	Reality and Fiction

“What the fuck?” Dean heard a horrible clanging and clacking from Cas’ room when he pulled his headphones off. He was still dressed so he went next door and knocked. “Cas?”

 

The noise stopped. “Come in, Dean.” Cas was at his desk with a typewriter that had to be at least sixty years old. He had a ream of paper stacked next to it.

 

“Is that monstrosity causing all the racket?”

 

“Oh. I apologize, Dean. I believe I was ‘in the zone’, so to speak.”

 

“You know, a laptop is a lot quieter if you’re gonna be writing all hours of the night. Wait...are you writing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Dean huffed a sigh in frustration. “Let me rephrase the question... _ what  _ are you writing?”

 

“It wouldn’t be of any interest to you.”

 

“Hey, I read. Let me see,” Dean motioned with his hand. Castiel selected a few pages and reluctantly handed them over. It was easier than arguing.

 

Dean sat on the edge of Cas’ bed and started reading. It was pretty good. Sounded kinda like him and Cas. He had Dean’s tone down even if the character was named Dylan Colt and Cas was Chaz. He smiled at the exchange between them in the car. A Mustang? Really? He held his tongue on that one. Then Dylan leaned over to kiss Chaz and Dean’s stomach tightened.

 

Things got pretty heated between the two male characters. Dean couldn’t help the chub in his jeans when Dylan straddled Chaz to tear the buttons on his shirt. Chaz reached for the lever to recline the seats. They both undid their pants and closed their hands around hard cocks. Dean’s pulse raced. He could picture himself doing that with Cas in his Baby. If he was alone he’d probably already have jerked himself off along with the characters.

 

“Fuck, that’s  _ hot! _ ” Dean accidentally said aloud. “You write this?”

 

Castiel took the pages from him. “I write gay erotica. I suppose in a way I take after my father with the gift for prose. The subject, however, is quite popular.”

 

“You publish this? Where?”

 

“It’s a small company overseas. I receive royalties to an account for James Novak. It’s not a vast amount of money. I am not as adept at ‘hustling’ as you and Sam.”

 

“Wow. Wish you’d said something. Why the antique? And how come I never heard you bangin’ away before?”

 

“I recently brought the typewriter to my room. I would spend my time in another part of the bunker. I  _ did _ use modern technology at times. It’s more therapeutic with this... _ antique _ .”

 

“Well, for what it’s worth...you’re a damn good writer.”

 

Castiel smiled, pleased with the compliment. “Thank you. I know it isn’t something you would normally read.”

 

“What? Gay porn? Can’t say I’ve read it exclusively but I don’t gloss over it in other books.” Dean shrugged. “Uh...where do you draw your inspiration from?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Observation of human sexuality, pornography, other written erotica. I have no personal experiences, if that’s what you were getting at."

 

“You know, your characters seem really familiar. I uh, got a pretty clear picture in my head. You uh…” Dean cleared his throat, “base ‘em on you and me?”

 

“I did. But outside of characterization, it is just fantasy.”

 

Dean wasn’t letting up. “Yours or your readers?”

 

Castiel put his hands over his face. “Dean…”

 

“Don’t get embarrassed, Cas. I’m sorry. I put you on the spot. Just...if you got feelings for me or something...you can tell me.”

 

“It isn’t that simple.”

 

Dean steeled himself for the confession he was about to make. He braced both hands on his knees. “Okay, I’ll go first. Reading that scene in the car...I wasn’t thinking about Dylan and Chaz. I was thinking about you and me getting all hot and heavy in my Baby.”

 

Castiel looked up. “You were? But I thought…”

 

“Yeah, well...I thought that about you, too. Guess that’s kind of a grey area for me. You?”

 

“For me as well. Gender plays no role in attraction for me. I was attracted to certain qualities in Meg. I am attracted to certain qualities in you.”

 

Dean laughed nervously. “Two hot guys attracted to each other. What should we do about that?”

 

“Are you suggesting you would like to be my muse?”

 

“That’s a fancier way of asking if you wanna go make out in my car. You down?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Race you.” Dean winked and took off. Castiel was quick to give chase down the corridors to the garage. Dean opened the door to the backseat and was pounced by Cas. 

 

“Caught you.”

 

“Want your prize?”

 

Cas grinned before pinning Dean down on the bench seat. They were nose to nose and still giggling when Cas went in for a kiss. The laughter died down and Dean put his hand behind Cas’ neck to pull him closer. He deepened the kisses until they were wet and sloppy. Cas ground down on Dean.

 

“So hot, Cas.” Dean went for the dress shirt. The ripping it open part of what he read was so sexy he wanted to try it. After a couple fruitless tugs he had to undo the buttons instead. At least Cas had shed some layers to write. Less to get him out of.

 

Cas sat back to throw the shirt in the front seat and to help Dean out of his tee. Bare chest to bare chest they resumed their heavy makeout session. Dean reached down to squeeze Cas’ ass. Cas just moaned and worked one of his own hands between leather and denim to cop a feel. 

 

“Damn, you’re sexy like this. Wanna take it further or just keep playing tonsil hockey?”

 

“You want to do what my characters did?”

 

“Fuck yes I do!” Dean reached for his belt. He undid his pants and shimmied them and his boxers down his hips. Cas looked down at his cock and immediately put himself in a similar state of undress. He laid down on Dean to slide their erections together.

 

Dean was close to blowing his load just like that. He had both hands on bare ass and thrust up against Cas. The hard dick on his stomach was starting to drip precum. He let Cas go to reach between them to smear it on his palm. Dean took them both in his fist and starting pumping counter to their thrusts. 

 

“Oh...Dean...Dean...yes. Keep doing that,” Cas directed. Everything felt so amazing. Sex with a man was already better than his one encounter with a woman. He felt the tightness in his lower belly snap and waves of euphoria hit with his orgasm. Dean went off seconds after watching cum spurt from Castiel’s dick onto him. His own contribution doubled the mess.

 

Dean let them go to feel around for something to clean them up. He found some fast food napkins in the floorboard. They would have to do to keep anything from getting on Baby’s interior. He helped Cas tuck himself away and at least pulled his own pants back up without completely redoing them.

 

They moved to sit beside each other and put their heads back. “I think I have a much better understanding of my sex scenes,” Cas said.

 

“Good. Consider it my way of sponsoring the arts.” Dean reached over for Cas’ hand. “I’m here to provide all the  _ inspiration  _ you need.”

 

“I could use your advice for my next chapter. Dylan and Chaz are working one of their P.I. cases but it crosses an investigation by Dylan’s detective brother, Stan. He doesn’t know they are together yet. What should they be doing when he finds out?”

 

“Well, how about Dylan and Chaz have a sleazy hookup in the bathroom of a bar and Stan overhears it going on in the stall. He just happens to be at the same bar and needed to take a piss. He’s about to pound on the door to break it up but recognizes Dylan’s shoes.”

 

Cas considered it. “Wait, did that actually happen to you?”

 

“It was before I met you. I was screwing this guy in the stall. I thought Sammy stayed at the motel but he decided to grab a beer. He didn’t see me so he thought he’d check the bathroom. He knew I was supposed to be there and wanted to make sure I wasn’t jumped. Later he said he recognized my boots. That’s it. Not a word about me being a switch hitter.”

 

“So Sam knows you’re bisexual?”

 

“Yep. And now you do, too. I don’t advertise. He’s been dropping hints for me to go after you for years.”

 

“Are you going to tell him?”

 

“About us? Yeah. But I kinda wanna sneak around some more first. If you’re okay with that.”

 

“This  _ was _ exhilarating. We could have been caught any moment.”

 

Dean leaned over to steal a kiss. “So Chaz and Dylan...are they just friends with benefits or are they something more serious?”

 

Cas returned the kiss and leaned his head against Dean’s. “Up till now they’ve been in a relationship of convenience. I’d like to think there is something more between them, something the readers see but they have yet to realize.”

 

“What makes them finally get their heads outta their asses and admit they got a thing?”

 

“I could use the literary trope of a love confession when one of them is in peril.”

 

“Or...they close the case, the good guys win, and Dylan looks over at Chaz when they’re driving off to their next adventure. There’s just something about the way the light hits Chaz’s face, it makes his eyes sparkle. Dylan realizes he’s been in love with his best friend for a long time. He thinks it, but accidentally says the words out loud. He’s scared for a moment, then Chaz smiles and says he loves him too.”

 

“That was beautiful, Dean. Such a simple way for a profound revelation. All the build up from the series and instead of something intense, all it takes is one fleeting moment to transition into romance.”

 

Dean put both hands on Castiel’s face and stared into his eyes. The words weren’t coming but he was willing them to reach Cas’ heart anyway. He brought their lips together for something soft and tender.

 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas whispered.

 

***

 

“Here?” Cas looked around. Dean pulled him by the hand into the men’s room. 

 

“It’s dead out there. Come on. You said you wanted to do it in a public place.”

 

There was a half asleep burly guy watching the news at the bar. The risk wasn’t high by Dean’s standards but for his more reserved boyfriend it counted. He locked the door behind them and pressed Cas against it. He kissed him hard before sucking and nipping at Cas’ neck. 

 

It was easy for him to get Cas worked up. Dean palmed him through his pants to get him fully hard. He dropped to his knees and undid Cas’ pants. Dean prided himself on his oral skills. He could get Cas off hot and fast. Check bathroom BJ off their list.

 

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and let the door hold him up. He growled low in his throat as Dean bobbed and stroked. He looked down into determined green eyes. Dean hummed and it was enough for Cas to come.

 

“Your turn,” he panted. Cas lifted Dean and spun him to brace the sink. He roughly went for the fly of Dean’s jean. He stood behind him, chin resting on Dean’s shoulder so he could watch his face while he jerked him. It didn’t take Cas long to milk Dean’s load out into the sink.

 

Dean rinsed it down the drain and they washed their hands. He tried to tame his hair where Cas had mussed it. They were mostly presentable again when they heard a banging on the door. 

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah, Sam?”

 

“Just checking.”

 

Dean guessed this was as good a time as any to break the news. He unlocked the door. “Hey.”

 

Sam looked down. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

The door swung wider to reveal Castiel. “No, Sam. We were finished.”

 

“Cas? You don’t use the restroom.” Sam was a little slow catching on.

 

“I do for spontaneous sex with my boyfriend.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped as Dean and Cas pushed past him. He caught Dean’s arm. “Boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend.”

 

“Cool.”


End file.
